A Holiday to Remember
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: I do not know when I fell in love with her. She was my enemy, yet she was a kindhearted woman. So when I found out that I was her Secret Santa, I was more than thrilled, even if she probably would never love me back. Pre HBP. DHG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of A Holiday to Remember**

**Summary: I don't know when I fell in love with her. She was my enemy, yet she was a kind-hearted woman. So when I found out that I was her Secret Santa, I was more than thrilled, even if she probably would never know who I was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 of A Holiday to Remember: **

_December 11th _

As I walked from Defense Against Dark Arts to Potions, I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I turned around, and saw the Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger) all running down the hallway.

"Merlin! We're going to be late, and Snape is surely going to take points off," muttered Hermione, as she urged Harry and Ron, her two best friends, to run faster.

I turned completely around, so that I was facing them, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh, excuse me," said Granger, skidding to a stop in front of me.

I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Move is what she means," said Ron Weasley, butting in.

"Why? Do the Mudblood, Weasel, and Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died want to pass?" I asked sarcastically.

I know I shouldn't have said that insult, but … it was too easy. I watched as Weasley's face turned red, out of sympathy for his two friends, and out of hatred for me. Granger's face was had a scowl on it, and Potter was sending me a glare so hot, that it could have burned me alive.

"What's your problem? Did daddy dearest forget to send his son some daily love?" said Granger.

I scowled and opened my mouth to say something.

"I bet that the Ferret is just quiet because Pansy dumped him," said Weasley.

"No, I think it's because he finally realized that Lucius is a jerk," chimed in Potter.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stepped forward and pushed Potter quite hard.

He didn't expect the push and he toppled over Weasley and fell onto the floor.

Before I could do anything, Granger had muttered some curse and I blacked out.

* * *

Normally, I would not have let those taunts that Potter and his cronies say get to me, but my father had been thrown into Azkaban because of the Golden Trio. They defeated Voldemort – yes, I am not afraid to say his name because I never wanted to be his follower – in the sixth year and all the Death Eaters were thrown into Azkaban. I never loved my father. I looked up to him, but he was cruel to Mother and me. Now Mother is at home, recovering from the years of pain Father inflicted upon her.

After my father was thrown into Azkaban, he gave out some names of Death Eaters that were in hiding, wanting them to be in the jail as well. He gave out Pansy's parents, Goyle's parents, as well as Crabbe's parents. Everybody in the Slytherin house considered me a traitor and soon, the whole school knew about my father and his stupid deed.

Which is why Potter was teasing me. He just loved to make me mad, and his two friends always backed him up. These days, he must have seen me staring at Granger. She was always so happy and her smile could brighten up the room. I know, you must think I'm crazy for liking a _Mudblood_, but after Father was gone, Mother taught me that there are no such things as Mudbloods. But I still call Granger a mudblood because it ticks her off. And when she gets mad at me, she looks incredibly sexy.

I don't remember exactly when I fell in love with the Mudblood. She was still the same old girl that I had loved to tease. Except, after a while, it wasn't fun to see her face crumple up and watch her hold back her tears.

I think its sometime in sixth year when I fell for her. Though she had bushy brown hair and wore those hideous Hogwarts robes, she was one of the kindest people I have ever met.

She was Head Girl this year, and I was Head Boy. I remember once when she was late for Advanced Potions; a young girl tottered over to Granger.

Granger, being the nice person she was, helped her find her way back, though she knew that she would be in deep trouble with Professor Snape.

That was the moment, I think, when I fell in love with the girl. She rarely got sad, except when she was around me, and she could brighten up anybody's day.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I heard an anxious voice ask me.

I opened my eyes, and there sitting on my bed with her head in my face was Hermione Granger.

I looked away, so her gaze wouldn't captivate me.

"Why do you care Mudblood?" I asked coldly.

I saw tears quickly jump to her eyes, but I pretended not to care.

"I can't believe you. I thought … never mind," she said, and she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"_Stupid Draco!" _I scolded myself.

"Why did you say that? Now she's going to think you're like your father."

I was _not _like my father. Absolutely no way; I may be cold but inside, I was just a normal boy, who wanted love.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can leave now," said Madam Pomfrey.

I nodded, muttered a 'thanks' and walked out of the room.

* * *

"May I have your attention?" asked Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts once we were settled down in the Great Hall for dinner.

All of the students immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up at the old man.

"As you all know, Christmas will be coming soon. In fact, it will be here in approximately fifteen days. This year, the staff of Hogwarts has agreed with me to have a Secret Santa program," Dumbledore said.

The students around me started to whisper. I rolled my eyes, and immediately, my attention focused onto Granger.

She was whispering to Potter and she had a big smile on her face.

For once in my life, I actually wished I were Potter. But, to her, I was some annoying git that was always in the way.

"If you don't know what a Secret Santa program is," said Dumbledore, "It's where each person gets a name of a student in Hogwarts. You will have to buy a present for them for twelve days on account of _the twelve days of Christmas. _This program will start in three days, and the last day will be December 25. I expect all of you to stay at Hogwarts for this program. We will be having a ball on Christmas Day and there, you will reveal to your fellow peers who you gave your gift to. Each person will also be receiving a gift from _their _Secret Santa."

The students murmured and Dumbledore looked at all of us with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now, let's eat dinner," he said, clapping his hands.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will please pick your paper out of the Sorting Hat," said Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting Hat was to provide a name for each of the students. Each student would get a name for a special reason, Dumbledore had said. I wondered what name I would get. Nobody cared for me and I for them.

I walked to the hat and put my hand into it. I shuffled the papers, and almost magically, I felt a force draw a paper into my hand.

As I sat down, I opened it.

"_Hermione Granger," _I read in my head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I hope you all will enjoy this new fanfiction that I have just started. Please read and review like always! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of A Holiday to Remember**

**Summary: I don't know when I fell in love with her. She was my enemy, yet she was a kind-hearted woman. So when I found out that I was her Secret Santa, I was more than thrilled, even if she probably would never know who I was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Recap of Chapter 1: **

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will please pick your paper out of the Sorting Hat," said Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting Hat was to provide a name for each of the students. Each student would get a name for a special reason, Dumbledore had said. I wondered what name I would get. Nobody cared for me and I for them.

I walked to the hat and put my hand into it. I shuffled the papers, and almost magically, I felt a force draw a paper into my hand.

As I sat down, I opened it.

"_Hermione Granger," _I read in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of A Holiday to Remember: **

_December 14th_

As I walked back to my dormitory that I shared with Hermione, – yes I call her that in my mind – I couldn't help but feel excited, shocked, as well as a bit nervous about the Secret Santa program.

I was incredibly excited that I was her Secret Santa. She would receive gifts from me, but she would have no clue whom they were from. She would be absolutely squirming with questions. And for once, I'd be able to show her a side of myself she had never seen, and she wouldn't even know that that side was from me, Draco Malfoy.

I was shocked because I never would have guessed that I would be the one to draw Hermione's name out of the hat. But because the Sorting Hat knows all, I have no doubt that it was the one that forced that particular paper into my hand.

I dread seeing the look upon her face when she sees that I am her Secret Santa. I do not want to reveal to Hermione who I am, but if Dumbledore announces that we must, then I guess I will have to. I don't want to see her look of shock and hatred for me. It will be too hard for me, and I will not know what will happen to me if I do.

Pushing all the thoughts that crowded my mind away, I decided to think of what I would buy Hermione for day one of the Secret Santa program. Today was the eleventh of December, and the program would begin on the fourteenth.

Arriving to my tower, I approached the portrait of a young and sweet girl who was five years old. She wore a white wedding dress and held a basket of flowers. I once had a discussion with her and she said that it was her mum and dad's anniversary party. She smiled sweetly and asked me for the password.

"Butterbeer," I said, stepping into the Tower when the portrait opened up.

I grabbed a couple of my books and my cauldron, and headed down to the dungeons for Potions with the Gryffindors.

I walked into the dungeon and was greeted with an almost empty classroom. The couple of Gryffindors who _were _inside greeted me with a glare, and the Slytherins merely greeted me with a chilly smile. I glared at the Gryffindors and nodded at the Slytherins.

I took a seat in the last row, towards the middle of the class, took out my Potions textbook, and began to read.

I was startled by a couple of voices. I looked up, annoyed, and found the Golden Trio arguing.

"You two are childish!" Hermione hissed.

"So? It's better than being nice to that stupid git!" replied Ron, pushing Harry into a chair that was next to Seamus Finnegan. Ron sat down next to Harry, and Hermione frowned at the two of them before looking up, and catching my eye.

From the 'stupid git,' I realized that the Weasel was talking about me. Looking around me, the class was already filled and there were only a couple of spots left in the classroom.

Granger bit her lips and with a stormy glance at her friends, she put on her "I-am-brave" face and marched towards me.

She sat down in the empty seat and quietly took out her books and placed them on the table, one by one. I coolly glanced at her, realizing that I could observe her and see what she liked. From my observations, I would get a clearer picture as to what to give her for the Secret Santa program.

She raised her brown toffee colored eyes and stared at me. I arrogantly raised my eyebrow back at her and whispered, "What?"

She shrugged and looked away. Professor Snape chose to enter the room at that moment, and as he passed by my table, he glanced at me sitting next to the Mudblood. If he was surprised, he did not mention anything.

Severus Snape was my godfather. Before I was born, my father had appointed him to take care of me in case of any emergency. Uncle Sev – as I liked to call him – had been with me through many tough times. Though it may seem as if he liked to favor me, he truly did care for the good of me.

"Today, we will be making the Calming Draught," sneered Snape, "And does anybody know what this is?"

I looked to my left and saw Hermione's hand immediately shoot up.

Uncle Sev's eyes passed over Hermione's hand, and he drawled out, "Mr. Malfoy? Do _you _know the answer?" he asked.

Never wanting to miss a chance to make Hermione mad, I said in an equally calm voice, "The Calming Draught calms emotional turmoil."

"Exactly! Ten points to Slytherin," he awarded.

I looked over at Hermione and smirked. Her face was red and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You will be working with the person sitting next to you. All of you have until the end of this class. The ingredients are on the board," he said, gesturing to the chalkboard.

"You may begin."

Hermione scanned the board and commanded me to "get the moonstone, bezoar, and powdered bicorn horn."

I nodded, and walked up to the cupboard to get the items.

While I was there, Potter greeted me with a sneer.

"I know you're up to something," he said.

"Really?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow, "And what do you think I'm up to?" I hissed.

"You're doing something to Hermione, I know it! She used to hate you, but now … all she wants to do is to _help _you. I'll figure out what it is, and before you know it, you'll wish you had never even _met _Hermione!" Potter declared.

I smirked, "I am _not _up to something, Pothead. And even if I were, there'd be _no _way that you would figure it out. You're much too pathetic and you really are dense," I said, walking back to my table.

Hermione looked up at me and asked, "What were you doing talking to Harry?"

I shrugged, "None of your business," as I handed her the items she had requested.

After adding everything into the Potion, she decided to take notes on how the Potion was doing every few minutes. I began to grow bored. I looked down and realized that Hermione's book bag was next to my leg.

Looking up at her, I saw she was concentrating hard on her notes.

I needed a clue as to what to give Hermione for the Secret Santa program, so I reached deep down into her book bag, and my hand touched something soft. I pulled it out and realized that it was rose petals. They were soft, silky red. I smirked.

Obviously Hermione liked roses. She must've put them in her bag so that all her belongings would smell as sweet.

I put them back inside and pretended as if I, too, were looking intently at the Potion.

* * *

"Yes, I'd like a dozen blood red roses, please," I told the cashier who owned the store _Scents of Flowers._

"That'll be 7 Galleons," she chirped cheerfully.

_Hermione had better be glad and happy at receiving this gift!_

Seven galleons were quite a lot for a bunch of stupid flowers.

I handed seven galleons to the witch, and I told her that I'd like the flowers to be delivered to Hogwarts on the fourteenth of December, under the Secret Santa program.

Dumbledore said that he would sort everything out. He had given everybody a pin number and we were to write it onto the card that we had to send out along with the gift. Using this pin number, he'd match up our names with the person we drew out of the hat.

I walked back to Hogwarts, stuffing my hands deep into my pocket. It was really cold, and I wished I had remembered to bring a scarf.

Suddenly, I felt a warm scarf being placed around my neck, and I hurriedly turned around, and found Hermione standing behind me, smiling cheerfully.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I asked her, scowling.

"To hel-" she said, but I cut her off.

"To help me?" I asked. "Don't bother! You have ruined my life enough," I said, throwing the scarf back at her.

"Look here Draco Malfoy," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "I want to help you out of the goodness of my heart. _Not _because I pity you or because I want something. Not everybody has these kinds of intentions!" she said.

My brain froze.

"Yes I care about other people and _yes _I care about you, though you may be an arrogant prick who does not deserve my care!" she shouted at me.

"Well, I don't want it, so leave me alone!" I shot back.

"You're useless and hopeless, and as much as I want to do that, I refuse!" she said, stubbornly.

"Why is that?" I asked her, feeling a bit more amused.

She blushed, "I don't remember my way back," she said, trailing off.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, if you're waiting for me to help you, you can just leave."

Hermione stomped her foot, and pouted, "We've worked together since September and I don't understand you! Sometimes you're so nice and other times, you are such a git! Why is it that men are so hard to figure out?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll take you back to Hogwarts, but … stay away from me. I don't want to be seen with you! It doesn't look good for my reputation," I smirked.

Her mouth dropped open in obvious outrage.

"You!" she spluttered.

"Me?" I asked her, feeling amused once again.

"I don't need you!" she screamed, "I'll find somebody else to help me!" she said, storming away.

I felt sad. For some reason, every time Hermione came near me, I would freeze and then I would insult her. I hated doing it, but I couldn't help myself. For one thing, she looked beautiful when she was angry, and another, she was just fun to tease.

I trudged back to Hogwarts alone, feeling warmer. I realized that the scarf she had given me was still around my neck.

I unconsciously took one end of it, and breathed in her sweet vanilla scent.

I wondered how my father would react if he saw me in a Gryffindor scarf.

I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come, and I trudged back to Hogwarts, feeling slightly disappointed that I had not taken up Hermione's offer.

* * *

I sat at my desk, thinking how I should begin my letter to Hermione for the Secret Santa program. 

I have three days to write the letter, but the sooner I start on it, the better.

_Dear Hermione, _I wrote

_I'm shocked that I pulled _your_ name out of the Sorting Hat. Out of a million students in Hogwarts, I pulled out yours. I certainly think that these twelve days will be especially fun. Especially since I have the advantage of seeing your face look annoyed as you try to figure out who I am. Gosh, do I love having an advantage over you! _

_I have no idea as to what to give you, and I am certain that you may not enjoy some of the gifts. So if you do not enjoy the gifts, it certainly is not _my _fault. It's most likely because you are such a choosy girl. You're probably annoyed at me right now, so I'll end on this note: Happy Christmas – Day One. _

_From, _

_Your Secret Santa_

I folded up the parchment and put it into an envelope, putting Hermione's name on the front as well as attaching her pin number to the bottom of the envelope.

Hopefully the letter did not make me sound as if I were eager to see her. I tried to put a bit of myself into the letter, to push her buttons and make her feel annoyed.

I headed to Dumbledore's office, and dropped my letter down the chute, which was labeled "Secret Santa Letters".

I walked back to the Heads' Tower, and when I walked inside the Common Room, I was greeted with the sight of Hermione sitting on the couch, looking angry enough to explode.

I approached her cautiously, debating on if I should help her or not.

I gave into my 'soft' side and I sat down next to her on the couch.

She looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to ask her why she was angry.

"Why are you angry?" I asked, smirking.

She frowned, "Because Harry and Ron are idiots!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said.

She ignored me and continued ranting to me, "I go into the Gryffindor Tower, and I see them playing chess, and I sit down and they ignore me! I ask why they are ignoring me, and they say it's because I'm hanging out with you too much and they don't want a friend who is acquainted with Draco Malfoy. I, of course, fight back. It's not as if we're friends are we? We are just Head Boy and Head Girl, and we need to discuss the details of the events we plan. They don't believe me, and they just walk away! How dare they do that! I've been friends with them for almost seven years and they just drop me because I've been getting 'chummy' as they said, with you!"

Hermione looked up at me, her eyes bright with tears.

I frowned. She had said that we _weren't _friends. I had to admit, I felt disappointed.

I didn't know what to do. I was the one who normally made the _other _girls cry. Now seeing the girl whom I loved, cry … my heart went out for her.

I sighed, "Look, it's not as if Potter and Weasley were great friends these past seven years. Were they with you throughout all the times you needed them?" I asked.

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"It seems to me as if they only use you for homework help. When they need homework, they run to you. When you want their help, they're always busy playing Quidditch and everything," I said, shrugging awkwardly.

Hermione's mouth opened in outrage, "How dare you! Are you accusing me of not knowing who my _real _friends are?" she hissed.

"Harry and Ron love me to death, and they certainly do _not _use me!" she said, "But that's more than you know. It's not as if _you _have any friends," she huffed, storming into her room.

I leaned back into the couch, feeling offended by what Hermione had just said.

So maybe I had been a bit harsh, saying that her friends did not respect her. But it was true, wasn't it?

* * *

During breakfast, Dumbledore waved his hands for our attention. 

"Excuse me everybody! Today is the first day of the Secret Santa program, and I would like to thank everybody for participating in this event. All of you students sound excited, so I am not going to take away from your joy and I will let the owls come in and drop off your gifts," he said, smiling.

As soon as Dumbledore sat back down into his seat, the owls came swooping into the Great Hall. There were brown owls, barn owls, snowy owls, tawny owls, and more.

I saw an owl drop off a parcel next to my breakfast, and I opened the letter that had the name _"Draco Malfoy" _written on it in nice calligraphy writing.

I opened up the letter and read:

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Imagine my surprise when I drew your name out of the hat! I've been observing you, Draco Malfoy, and I have found out some very curious facts about you. Mind you, I am not your secret admirer or stalker, but I am just curious to see what's underneath your mask. _

_I understand what you go through. I believe that I know more to you than what meets the eye. Everybody sees you as the cruel and mean Draco Malfoy who hates Muggle-borns as well as everybody else "beneath" you. But I am not 'everybody'. I know that you put on a show for everybody else, but deep down you are insecure and struggling to maintain your reputation since your father basically tainted it. I just want you to know that you should not be afraid of your insecurities. After all, if you reveal that side of yourself to a certain somebody, he or she may respect you better. _

_Hope I didn't scare you with all my talking about yourself. You don't have to know who I am. Just know that you will always have a friend. Happy Christmas Draco Malfoy. _

_From, _

_Your Secret Santa _

My mouth opened. This person understood me so well and I didn't even know who he or she was! I'm pretty sure that it's a girl though. And she knows about my crush on Hermione!

I opened up the parcel and found a book titled _"Revealing Your True Self"._ I smiled to myself, and looked up, scanning the Great Hall. I hoped to see some eye contact back at me, but I didn't.

However, I did not fail to see Hermione open her gift. She read my letter, and I could she a little bit of steam coming out of her ears. Her cheeks had turned a rosy pink, and her mouth slowly formed into a scowl. Then a snowy owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped the bouquet of roses onto her lap.

Her annoyed expression flew off and a satisfied smile was replaced.

I smiled, glad that she liked my gift.

Now all I had to do was figure out the next eleven days and what to give her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've finished Chapter 2! Thanks for all who reviewed. I hope this chapter satisfies all of you. I tried to make Draco seem as if there were two sides of him: a sweet and caring side, but a mean and arrogant one as well. 

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of A Holiday to Remember**

**Summary: I don't know when I fell in love with her. She was my enemy, yet she was a kind-hearted woman. So when I found out that I was her Secret Santa, I was more than thrilled, even if she probably would never know who I was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Recap of Chapter 2: **

However, I did not fail to see Hermione open her gift. She read my letter, and I could she a little bit of steam coming out of her ears. Her cheeks had turned a rosy pink, and her mouth slowly formed into a scowl. Then a snowy owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped the bouquet of roses onto her lap.

Her annoyed expression flew off and a satisfied smile was replaced.

I smiled, glad that she liked my gift.

Now all I had to do was figure out the next eleven days and what to give her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 of A Holiday to Remember: **

_December 15 _

As I walked to Potions, I kept my eyes staring straight ahead of me. My feet moved on their own accord, as thoughts flew into my mind, leaving as quickly as they came.

The only thought that I _could _grasp was about the Secret Santa program, and what gift I should lavish upon Hermione next.

Sitting in Potions, my mind wandered and thought about all the things that girls liked.

Would Hermione like a bottle of perfume? But there were so many different scents of perfume that I would not know which one she'd like.

Would Hermione like a box of chocolate? Or was she one of those girls who followed a strict diet and did not have any candy, sugar, or caffeine what so ever?

Maybe she'd like it if I baked her something. But then I grimaced. Me? Bake? I'd rather eat some of Crabbe and Goyle's baking than bake for _her._

I sighed, and the only comfort I had was that I had about five more hours before I had to turn in her letter and gift.

* * *

I walked into the Tower that I shared with Hermione, and was surprised to find her sitting on the couch with company. Company that I frowned upon.

Weasley and Potter looked up at me and scowled as well.

"Why are they here?" I asked Hermione, looking at her only.

Hermione shrugged and said, "They're my best friends. Do you have anything against them being here?"

"As I matter of fact, I do," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

I scowled, realized that I had nothing to say, and I walked into my room without taking another look back.

Not fully closing the door, I listened as the trio's conversation drifted into my room.

"It's nice to know that the two of you aren't getting along," said Weasley.

I opened the door a little bit wider, and looked out, trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione's reaction.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, you are dense!"

Potter laughed and smacked Weasley in the back, as if agreeing with what Hermione had just said.

"So, how's the Secret Santa project going?" asked Potter to Hermione.

My ears perked up. Maybe I could get a clue for the next gift that I could give Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "It's going great."

Weasley nodded and said, "Fine."

Potter grinned and said, "Really Ron? It seems that your Secret Santa is _more _than fine."

Hermione laughed, obviously knowing what Potter meant.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall for a snack," Weasley suggested.

"I am a bit hungry," Potter said, patting his stomach and standing up.

Hermione grinned, "You both are _always _hungry. Well, come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, I can't stand another minute sitting in this tower and knowing that Malfoy is right next door," said Weasley.

Hermione smacked him playfully, but did not say anything.

I opened the door and walked out of the room, fuming a bit.

I decided to follow them with my Invisibility Cloak that Father had once given me as a birthday gift when I complained to him that Potter had gotten one.

* * *

"Walk faster!" I heard Weasley say, urging Hermione and Potter to catch up.

"The only time you walk fast is when you're about to get something to eat," said Hermione, with Potter laughing along.

The three approached the painting with a fruit basket on it, and I saw Hermione reach out and tickle the pear. The pear giggled and squealed, and magically, the painting swung open.

The trio walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a bunch of House Elves. They obviously made an attempt to get acquainted with each and every elf, I thought, rolling my eyes.

An elf brushed past me, and it suddenly looked up at me, it's mouth agape and it's eyes wide.

"Master … Master Draco?" it squeaked softly.

Hermione must have noticed something, because she turned around and asked, "Dobby, are you all right?"

My eyes widened as well, and I placed a finger upon my lips, to tell Dobby to keep silent.

The elf nodded, and walked away quickly.

"Dobby is fine, Miss 'Mione. Don't you worry about Dobby, Miss!" he said.

Hermione reluctantly shrugged, "All right, if you say so."

For the next hour, I sat there listening to the most boring conversation the trio ever had. I practically fell asleep.

Suddenly my ears picked up on the name "Malfoy," and I instantly became wide-awake.

"I wonder who has Malfoy as his or her Secret Santa," said Weasley.

Potter nodded, "Whoever it is, I feel sorry for that kid."

I fumed, but remained quiet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys, Draco isn't _that _bad!" she said.

"Draco?" asked Weasley, looking surprised.

"Yeah, when did you start calling Malfoy, 'Draco'?" asked Harry.

Hermione's face blushed scarlet red, and she stammered out, "U-Um, well, w-we made a truce to call each other by o-our first names," she said, which obviously was not true.

But I had already started calling Granger, Hermione, so it didn't make a difference if she called me Draco; however, when she _did _call me Draco, I felt my heart give a little leap.

Weasley and Potter believed Hermione's white lie, and let it go, muttering under their breaths about how stupid it was that Hermione and I had made a truce.

"Anyway, did you see what gift Malfoy received from his Secret Santa?" Harry went on, still frowning a bit.

Hermione, glad that the previous subject had dropped, shook her head and said, "I'm not nosy!"

Ron and Harry looked at one another and laughed.

Hermione frowned and sighed, "I'm not! And besides, it's none of my business anyway."

Ron shrugged, "But wouldn't it be cool if you knew, so you could blackmail Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Ron weirdly, "How would I blackmail him if I knew who his Secret Santa was?"

"I mean, you could bribe his Secret Santa to give Malfoy bad gifts!" said Ron excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "That is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard you say," she said to Ron, patting him lightly on the arm and then ducking when he attempted to swat at her.

"I hope I get a Shining Star 360 from my Secret Santa," Harry said, talking to himself.

Hermione and Ron both stopped smacking each other and laughed.

"Like that'll happen!" crowed Ron loudly.

"Hey, it might!" Harry said indignantly.

"Harry, remember that _you _have a fortune. Your Secret Santa doesn't," Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded his head emphatically, "Yeah! For the first gift, your Secret Santa only gave you some Sugar Quills. What makes you think he … or _she _could afford a Shining Star 360?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "A guy can dream!"

Hermione laughed, "Well, you keep on dreaming!"

"What do _you _want from _your _Secret Santa, Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend.

Hermione stopped, and so did I. This was what I had been waiting for.

"I guess books would be nice," she said.

Harry laughed, "I knew it! Our Hermione will never change."

"Didn't you tell us that you used to love dogs?" asked Ron.

Hermione grinned, "I still do. But I think I'll be happy with anything my Secret Santa gives me."

Because I was sitting behind her, and Harry and Ron were pretty far away, I heard her whisper to herself, "It's nice to know that somebody, _at least somebody,_ is thinking of you."

What did she mean by that? I had no clue, but now I knew that Hermione liked dogs.

I got up and slipped out of the kitchen, walking into my dormitory.

As I passed by the Common Room that Hermione and I both shared, I caught sight of a piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor.

I picked it up, and saw that it was a letter from Flourish and Blotts, addressed to a Ms. Hermione Granger.

Curious, I turned it over and read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger: _

_Thank you for your request of the book_ Hogwarts: A History, Edition Number 3_. Unfortunately, the book has been requested by so many people already that we cannot have any more requests for it._

_The book will be sold starting January 23, next year. Hopefully you will be able to reserve your copy then, with Flourish and Blotts. We are very sorry._

_It is a pleasure doing business with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Flourish and Blotts_

I could see Hermione's disappointed face in my mind, and I knew that I should get a copy of Hogwarts: A History, Edition Number 3 for her. The question was _how_.

* * *

I was currently at Hogsmeade. A Flourish and Blotts had been built there, since they had realized students needed to buy books for Hogwarts from time to time.

I had strolled into Flourish and Blotts, and immediately a saleswoman had tripped herself trying to approach me before another salesman.

"I want to reserve a copy of the book Hogwarts: A History," I had said.

The saleswoman had nodded, but had told me that she could not arrange for this to happen.

I shrugged and pretended as if I had to leave all of a sudden.

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy! Perhaps I can rearrange it for you," she said.

She looked up at the wall filled with pictures of important customers inside of the store. In the dead center was my father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Actually, I'm certain I can."

"I also would like to have the book by today, if that's possible," I said.

I knew I was stretching it by a little, but I really wanted the book.

The saleswoman practically freaked.

"I … I don't think … um …" when all of a sudden, a taller man clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we can, Mr. Malfoy," he said in a deep, booming voice.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked me, gesturing me into a small room.

The saleswoman looked at the man nervously, "Sir! I … I didn't realize that we could. I'm sorry. I … er," she said, fumbling for words.

The man waved her away, "Go do your job" before following me into his office.

"Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing at a comfy armchair in front of his desk.

He settled in his spot at his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Mr. Brown, the manager of Flourish and Blotts."

I nodded my head.

"I understand that you would like to get a copy of the new book that we have?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, if it's possible. If not, I can always tell my father to go to a different store…" I said, trailing off.

"No! Of course it's possible," he said, smiling calmly.

"Oh?" I asked him.

"As you see, we have already received the shipments of the book you want. We just had to pick a day to sell it. We want the excitement and commotion that fans get when they really want a book. We then have contests for people to win the book before they are sold, if you know what I mean. Publicity," he said, shrugging.

I nodded.

Mr. Brown got up from his chair and walked to a box over on his right.

He reached in and took out a brown book, with a gold spine.

"Now, if I'm correct, you want _this _book?" he asked.

I nodded my head again.

"It _is _a bit expensive, though."

I shrugged, "I have enough."

Mr. Brown smiled, "Well then, that will be twenty-three galleons."

I paid him and walked out of Flourish and Blotts with a sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Once I arrived back in my room, I took out a clean piece of parchment and began my second letter to Hermione:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you enjoyed your first gift. With the days getting closer to Christmas, the more gifts I have to buy for you. You cannot know how much of a hassle it is to buy a gift for somebody whom I do not know well. _

_I do hope you like this gift. If you don't, then give it back to me when we meet face to face at the ball. I wasted a lot of money on this gift, and if you won't cherish it, then give it to somebody who will – me. _

_From,_

_Your Secret Santa _

Feeling satisfied with the letter, I sealed it, printed _Hermione Granger _legibly on the front, and wrapped the book.

I walked to Dumbledore's office with the book and letter in my hands.

Dropping it off, I felt immensely satisfied. I was doing something good, and hopefully Hermione would appreciate my effort.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast time, I sat nervously awaiting the owls.

Suddenly I heard the swoop of wings, and a moment later, hundreds of owls swooped in, each holding a different parcel.

An owl dropped a letter in front of me, and seconds later, a gift had fallen from another.

I opened the letter first, feeling curious.

_Dear Draco, _

_Did you like your first gift? I had thought that you would. I saw you reading it in the library. _

_This gift hopefully will be of some use to you. Remember, reveal your true self! _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Santa _

I opened the gift next, and grinned when I saw that it was a brand new set of quills.

_For your schoolwork_, the note on it read.

The quills were silver, and each was delicate.

I looked up and realized that Hermione was now opening my letter.

All thoughts left my brain as my mouth went dry in anticipation to what she would think of the gift.

As she read the letter, she frowned.

Perhaps the letter was insulting. I did not think so.

She reached for the gift, not having any idea that it was the book she had wanted for so long. She had wanted it before Christmas arrived, so she could take it home and share it with her parents. When she got the letter from Flourish and Blotts, she had been immensely sad and disappointed.

She opened up the package and what she did next shocked the heck out of me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever! I have been really busy, and I am busier than ever _now!_

Please forgive me, and I hope this chapter will make it up. I will try to update my stories as often as I can.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Holiday to Remember**

_**Chapter 4 **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Previously: **

_All thoughts left my brain as my mouth went dry in anticipation to what she would think of the gift._

_As she read the letter, she frowned._

_Perhaps the letter was insulting. I did not think so._

_She reached for the gift, not having any idea that it was the book she had wanted for so long. She had wanted it before Christmas arrived, so she could take it home and share it with her parents. When she got the letter from Flourish and Blotts, she had been immensely sad and disappointed._

_She opened up the package and what she did next shocked the heck out of me._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

She screamed.

A loud and terrifying high-pitched scream, that made me want to cover my ears, and run away from the Great Hall.

"Harry! Ron! Do you know that nobody else in the Wizarding World has a copy of this book? _Nobody!_ I'm the _only_ person who has it. My Secret Santa must be the most awesome person in the whole wide world!" she cried, as she clutched the book to her chest, and closed her eyes in happiness.

Ron looked up at her, his mouth open, with some porridge coming out of it. He had still not snapped out of the trance he had been in since his friend had started screaming.

Harry, on the other hand, merely looked amused, as he glanced over at Hermione.

"It's just a book, 'Mione," he told her calmly.

That was a _bad _thing to say, and I braced myself before the shrieking began.

"Just a book? Harry Potter, do you realize just how much this means to me? What if somebody had given you a Shining Star 360 for your gift? Don't you try to make me feel all upset just because I got a fabulous Christmas gift," she yelled.

Harry pouted for a bit before he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione…"

He began to eat again, as did Ron, who opened and closed his mouth a few more times. Hermione just sat there, looking content as can be, as she eagerly opened the book and began to read the title page.

Everybody else sat there stunned that the Head Girl would be able to have quite a set of lungs to be able to scream like that.

--

Now, onto the third gift! Roses, a book … what shall I give her next?

The other Slytherins would be on my back if they knew what was going through my head at this moment. Too bad none of them were really my friends.

She had mentioned that she liked dogs; however, I couldn't buy her a pet dog. Too bad … I like dogs, too.

I had some more eavesdropping to do.

--

"Hermione," Ron said loudly in the library.

Hermione didn't move.

"Hermione!" he called out, trying desperately to get her attention.

"What, Ron?" she asked him, her eyes not moving from the line she was reading.

"I need help on my Potions essay. I don't know what to write, and I have two more feet left," he whined to her.

"Ask Harry," she said, before turning away from him.

"It's just a stupid book," he grumbled under his breath.

I was shocked when she rose up and growled at him, "It's not _just _a book, Ron."

She sat back down, and picked up from where she left off.

This was quite enjoyable, really. Watching her bite off the heads of the two people I disliked.

"Obvious, much?" asked a voice from next to me.

I looked up into the golden eyes of Blaise Zabini, my one and only friend from Slytherin.

"What do you want, Blaise?" I asked him, as I took my eyes off of Hermione.

"Everybody can see that you're staring at Granger," he muttered to me quietly.

I frowned, "So?"

"Stop. It's scary."

Blaise's family was not related to the Dark Arts, though many of the Hogwarts study body believed so. His parents were neutral, and chose to remain that way. Because they were so influential, nobody chose to interfere with them. My relationship with Blaise was mainly due to my mom. His mom was best friends with my mom, and no matter how Lucius protested, she would continue to see Anne Zabini, taking me with her at times. To this day, I am grateful for her actions. Otherwise, I would not have found such a great friend.

"It's not fair. She's too good for me," I mumbled under my breath.

Blaise gave a laugh. "That's true. She really is."

I growled at him in frustration.

"What? I was merely agreeing with you. But then again, maybe she needs somebody like you in her life. Somebody to protect her and to love her and to shower her with things that are unnecessary and-"

I cut him off. "I get it Blaise."

He shrugged, "I was only making a point. But yeah, why don't you ask her out, mate? She might say yes."

"I highly doubt it."

--

I headed into Hogsmeade to choose yet another gift for Hermione.

Dogs, she had said.

I walked past shop after shop until I found the one I was looking for.

_Treasure Chest_. It was filled with stuffed animals, stickers … anything _girly_ really. I shuddered at the thought.

But my mind was made up. I set foot into the shop.

--

Thankfully nobody there was from Hogwarts. There was a very pregnant woman inside, looking at the snow globes, and a few little children were playing with various toys or reading books, their parents looking at them wearily.

I headed straight to the stuffed animal section of the store. Perhaps there were some stuffed _dogs_ there. If I couldn't get her a real dog, I might as well get her a stuffed one.

My mouth actually opened in shock at the numerous amounts of stuffed animals that lined the shelves in front of me.

From hippos to koala bears, this store had it.

I went to the 'dog' section, and saw that they were lined up from biggest to smallest. I immediately looked over at the _biggest_ section, and my eyes lit up when they found the perfect one. It was a soft, pillow-like dog. It was golden colored, but the ears were brown. There was a Christmas colored scarf around the neck. The eyes were pretty adorable, and so was the nose, but I was a guy, and I didn't care for stuffed animals much. But I suppose if I received one from Hermione, I'd hug it and love it and sleep with it every night.

There was a small girl sitting to my right, and I walked up to her and asked her, "Do you think a girl would like this?"

She nodded her head at me, and said, "It's _very_ cute."

I smiled, and glanced down at her. Her eyes were focused on a polar bear that was in front of her. She was plopped on the ground, a thumb in her mouth, and I could tell she had been sitting there for awhile.

"You like that polar bear?" I asked her.

She nodded, before she took her thumb out of her mouth and grabbed it. It was quite big for her, for it was almost her size.

"I really want it, but mummy says it's too expensive and that we can't aff… affwo … buy it," she said sadly, tears filling her eyes. "Every time we go to Hogsmeade, mummy drops me off in here so I can play with it before she picks me up after her shopping."

My heart went out to her, despite the fact that she was a little girl, who could be lying. But she looked upset.

I held out a hand to her. "How about I buy that stuffed animal for you?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up and she threw herself at my legs, wrapping her arms around me.

"Come on," I said, as I led her to the cashier.

"Do you have a name for it?" I asked her.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked me.

"Draco."

"He's Draco the polar bear," she said proudly, as she buried her face into the fur.

The cashier smiled at me, before telling me softly, "Two galleons."

I took out the money, but before I could give it to her, a lady's stern voice was heard, "Elizabeth Anthony! What are you doing with that bear?"

The little girl flew across the room, "This man said he'd buy it for me. He's very nice. I named my bear just like him!"

The young mother looked up and saw me, standing at the counter. She gave me a tight smile, before looking down at her daughter.

"Really, honey?" she asked the girl.

I nodded, as did the girl. The girl sat down delightedly with her bear, and began to play with him, already introducing herself to it.

The lady walked over to me, and asked, "How much was it?"

I frowned, "It was a gift. I wanted to buy it for her."

"I know it was expensive. I should have bought it for my baby, but we haven't had the money lately. Thank you so much," she told me, as she picked up my hand for a brief moment and squeezed it. Then she turned and gently ushered her daughter out of the store.

"That was a good thing you did," said the cashier. "I've seen that girl in here for the past few months. I was going to pay for the bear myself, but the mother wouldn't let me. You made the little girl extremely happy. She's not going to forget about you," she told me, as she handed the dog to me in the bag.

"Thank you," I told her simply, before walking out of the store, feeling happier than I had for awhile, all because I had helped somebody out.

--

_Hermione Granger, _(I wrote)

_So, your third gift, huh? I wonder if this gift is going to make you leap up and scream and terrify all the first years like the last one did. It was quite scary, by the way. _

_Anyway, enjoy your gift. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Santa _

I rolled up the parchment and attached it to the large bag I had put the dog into, before dropping it off in Dumbledore's chute labeled "Secret Santa gifts here."

--

At breakfast, I eagerly awaited the owls, wanting to see my next gift, as well as Hermione's reaction to the stuffed dog.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal, and watched Blaise hungrily rip into some toast.

"Slow down, mate. Seriously," I told him.

He didn't listen, and continued to shove food down his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, the screech of the owls filled the air, and I looked up, waiting to see the owl that would drop my gift into my hands.

I grinned as I felt my hand wrap around a small box.

I tore it open, and stared in shock at what I found. I hurriedly reached for the letter that came with it, and read it quickly.

_Dear Draco Malfoy, _

_Are you surprised that I found out your secret? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I think it's quite endearing to see you always musing after her. _

_I'm not a stalker. I just happened to stumble upon the two of you one day, and decided to take a picture. You have the only copy. I thought you'd like it._

_Happy Christmas!_

_-Your Secret Santa_

I stared down at the picture, which was framed in a silver frame that had hearts decorated around it, and a small smile began to form on my face. My Secret Santa had taken a picture of me and Hermione, when we were out by the lake. I was outside, thinking about my father, and she had come to get me for the Prefects meeting.

In the picture, I was not glaring at her, or she at me, but instead, I looked down at her, love in my eyes. Crap! Was this how I always looked at her?

She was looking up at me intently, and she had said something softly to me. It looked like we were lovers, having an intimate moment. The picture showed her blushing as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

I think she had told me to wear a jacket, and I had told her I didn't want to. She had blushed, but I didn't know why. I still don't know why. It was actually quite late at night when she had run out to get me. The moon was already high over our heads, and it bathed us in its glow. She looked like an angel.

How in the world had somebody managed to get a picture of us? I was thankful to my Secret Santa, but I also worried that some other students might not understand me.

Blaise broke into my thoughts, "What did you get?" he asked me.

I covered the picture, not wanting to show him.

"Nothing; how about you?" I asked him.

"Just some chocolate from Honey Dukes … man, this sucks!" he said, as he wrinkled his nose. "I bought my partner something for five galleons, and all I get is some stupid chocolate."

I happened to look up and see a certain red-headed Weasley flush deeply.

Ah, so Ginny was his Secret Santa.

I was feeling nice today, so I told Blaise, "The chocolate is actually good. Why don't you try?"

Ginny looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. I nodded back, as my thoughts wandered away. _Who in the world was my Secret Santa?_

I looked over at Hermione, and saw that she was opening the bag. She grinned with delight as she pulled out the dog.

"It's so cute!" she cried, as she hugged it to her chest.

I knew I had made the right decision in buying her that dog.

I took one more glance at the picture, which was hidden under the table, and wished more than anything that one day, we would be able to actually have a relationship, where she would love me for me, and know that I loved her back, just as much … if not, more.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I haven't updated this fanfiction for two years, and I am terribly sorry! I do want to finish it, though, so it would mean a lot if you review and give me ideas on what to give Draco and Hermione, especially Draco since he is harder to shop for than Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Holiday to Remember**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I knew I had made the right decision in buying her that dog._

_I took one more glance at the picture, which was hidden under the table, and wished more than anything that one day, we would be able to actually have a relationship, where she would love me for me, and know that I loved her back, just as much … if not, more._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Mr. Malfoy," came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "Please pay attention!"

My eyes snapped back to the stern face of my Transfiguration professor, as she gave me a little glare.

She turned back to the class, "Now, who can answer my question?" she asked.

The answer came from the girl that I had been focusing on before McGonagall had interrupted me. Her loud voice rang in my head.

How I wish she'd talk to me, and not look at me with disgust on her face.

McGonagall quickly signaled that class was over, and I shoved my books into my book bag before leaving the room. Straight ahead of me was Hermione, flanked by Potter and Weasley.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath.

I turned into the library and sat down at an empty table. Making sure that nobody was looking, I quickly took out the picture my Secret Santa had given me. I stared at it a lot. Before I went to bed, before I left to class, and anytime I had a spare moment. I was a bit obsessed.

Suddenly, the picture was torn from my hands.

"Well look here! No wonder you were yelled at by McGonagall in class today," cried Blaise, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

He immediately was shushed by the librarian.

"Shut up, Blaise," I told him, trying to get back the picture.

"So are you two an item?" he asked me, sitting down across from me. He looked very relaxed as he sat there, his arms behind his head and one leg propped up on top of the other.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It looks like it!" he said, smiling as he waved the picture back and forth in front of my face.

I grabbed it and put it delicately back into one of my folders.

"We're not. My Secret Santa caught that moment. We were actually arguing."

"I thought you said you didn't get anything good!" he protested.

I shrugged.

"Wait!" His eyes lit up. "You mean to tell me that somebody else in Hogwarts knows your little secret?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but whoever she is, she told me she wouldn't tell."

"She?" Blaise asked me.

"I think it's a girl. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure she is."

"What are you going to give her now?" he asked me.

"I have no clue…"

--

I threw myself down onto the couch after classes were over. It had been a long and frustrating day, and I had yet to get Hermione a gift.

What did girls like? Contrary to many people's beliefs, I have never had a girlfriend. Pansy would follow me around a lot, but she was quite annoying, and she never was pretty. I actually wished I could get a girl's opinion.

The common room door opened, and Hermione walked in. She looked at me and muttered a "Hello, Malfoy" before heading into her room.

"Hi," I said softly just as the door shut.

I walked back into my room and pulled open one of my drawers, looking for a certain book that would help me with my Transfiguration homework.

I came across a Honeyduke's gift certificate for twenty free pounds of chocolate. Girls liked chocolate, right? She would never know that I re-gifted her. I gave a shrug and decided to give her the certificate.

_Dear Hermione, _

_All girls like chocolate, don't they? Well, eat some chocolate and don't get too fat! _

_-Your Secret Santa _

I wrinkled my nose. Were my letters getting more and more personal? I thought back to my first letter. I believe I had used the same greeting.

Whatever … I went to Dumbledore's office and dropped off the gift and eagerly awaited for the next day to arrive.

--

It was ten. I groaned to myself as I made my way out of the Heads' Common Room. I had to patrol the halls tonight. It was pretty boring, and I usually came across a few students snogging in the empty classrooms.

I walked down the dark corridor, making sure it was empty, before checking a few of the classrooms.

I heard a noise behind me, and I jumped, raising my wand up and quickly turning around.

"Granger," I acknowledged her. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her red lips, as her honey-brown eyes gazed into mine.

"I-I thought I was on duty tonight," she said, as her eyes quickly flew away from mine.

"Oh. Didn't we agree to call each other by our first names?" I asked her.

It was a lie, but I did want to see her reaction. She called me Draco in front of her two dimwitted friends. I wanted badly to hear her say my name.

"Draco," she said softly. "Well, if you're going to patrol, then I'm going back to my room."

"Wait," I told her. "It's dark. How about we finish the patrol together and then I can walk you back."

She raised her eyebrows.

"But why should I do tonight's shift? It's not even my turn," she stated simply.

I had to smile.

"The next time it's your turn, I'll go with you," I reassured her.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

I tried to look confused.

"Last year, you hated me and would always call me a 'Mudblood'. (I winced.) You loved making fun of me and seeing my reaction. Every time I'd show a bit of emotion, you would smile because you knew you had succeeded in hurting me. What happened?" she asked me bitterly.

"Do you want me to still do that?" I asked her.

"No, but still … you're acting a bit weird. Even for you, Malfoy. I catch you staring at me a lot in class. Why?"

"It's Draco. And what's with all the questions?" I asked her.

"I just want to know what happened. What caused such a change?"

I frowned. What should I tell her? That I was totally and completely in love with her and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend? I'm sure she would just throw her arms around me and scream 'yes!'

"People change, Hermione."

I continued my patrol, walking down the corridor, hoping she would follow me. She did. And she had stopped asking me questions for the remainder of the patrol.

When we reached our tower, she looked at me before retreating to her room.

"Thanks, Draco," she told me. She gave me a soft smile, before closing the door.

My heart began to lift as I headed towards my own room. So were we friends? She had treated me differently than before. She had given me a chance. She had accepted that I had changed. I sat down on my bed, before falling back as I closed my eyes happily. Today had been a good day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be in Hermione's point of view.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

A Holiday to Remember

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or regarding Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: **I think my tenses changed while I was writing. I'm so used to writing my term papers in the present tense that I did so for this chapter without thinking about it. But I changed tenses after the first segment. I didn't want to revise what I wrote in the present tense ... I liked it a bit too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

_**Previously: **_

_My heart began to lift as I headed towards my own room. So were we friends? She had treated me differently than before. She had given me a chance. She had accepted that I had changed. I sat down on my bed, before falling back as I closed my eyes happily. Today had been a good day._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Malfoy … or Draco was acting strange. Even for him. I don't understand where this change came from. Sometimes in class, I'd catch him staring at me out of the corner of my eyes. It's a bit unnerving. Harry and Ron haven't a clue, but they are a bit daft sometimes. Every time he'd look at me with those intense gray eyes, I would start to feel self-conscious. Was there something wrong with me? Did I have some food stuck in my teeth? Was my blouse not buttoned correctly?

But every time, I would know that nothing was wrong with me. It was him. The fact that he was quite handsome did not matter. Anybody who pretty much stalked you with his eyes is downright creepy.

After confronting him the other night, he acted … sweet. Sweet for Mal- Draco, even; I found it a bit endearing, though I'd never admit that aloud. I've never been in a relationship before, to tell you the truth. And I'm not the kind of girl who really cares. But when I walk down the corridors in Hogwarts and see couples walking hand in hand, or snogging by the stairs, I sometimes let my imagination take over me. What would it be like if I had a guy who would hold my books – all seven or so pounds of them – for me? What would it be like if I had a guy who would kiss me softly before sending me off to my next class? What would it be like to stare into his eyes and not care about the world around me? But then reality would always set and I would go back to studying for Arithmancy or Ancient Ruins.

And even if D-Draco was interested in me – though I know he's not because why would he be – what would my friends think? They complain to me that he's an annoying prat still. But I know better. He doesn't bother me anymore. He hasn't teased me since a few months ago, where he called me 'Mudblood'. All he does is annoy me with his stare. It's always so full of … _what_? I don't know, but I want to find out. He intrigues me, and there's nothing I like better than to solve a puzzle, even if it is Draco Malfoy.

--

I sit in Potions, staring idly at Professor Snape as he lectures on about the effects of the Sleeping Potion. I catch his eyes on me again, and I turn to give him a brief glance while playing with the bracelet that is on my wrist.

It is a habit of mine to twirl it around and around when I get nervous or anxious. It calms me down, for some odd reason.

When Potions is over, I cannot help but breathe a sigh of relief as I make a quick exit out of the classroom. I want to escape from Draco's watching stare.

--

It was lunch time. I sat down in between Harry and Ron, giving them each a brief smile.

"Dumbledore said that our Secret Santa owls are coming during lunch today instead of breakfast. Something about the owls not being fed last night so they didn't want to do their jobs…" muttered Ron.

I nodded.

And suddenly the ceiling was flocked with hundreds of birds as they came swooping down. I couldn't help but feel a flutter in my stomach as I eagerly anticipated my gift. My Secret Santa was quite amusing. Sometimes he – I really think it is a boy – would be sweet, and other times he would be sarcastic.

I caught sight of an owl above my head as it dropped a package in my lap. I open it quickly and to my surprise see a certificate for twenty five pounds of chocolate from Honeydukes.

I do love chocolate.

I opened the card, and a scowl immediately came across my face.

_Dear Hermione, _

_All girls like chocolate, don't they? Well, eat some chocolate and don't get too fat! _

_-Your Secret Santa_

My cheeks immediately started turning red. Don't get _too _fat? Did he think I was fat? I look around the hall, seeing if anybody was staring at me. Nobody was, of course.

My eyes fell upon Draco, and I let out a little snort of laughter. He was looking a bit confused, reading a book titled "100 Gifts That Will Please a Girl." A book; as if that would help!

I looked over at Harry and saw that he was anxiously reading a book on how to become a better Seeker. I rolled my eyes and turned to Ron. He had a box that was painted red with the words "Ron" engraved upon it.

"Nice box!" I told him. "What's inside?"

"My Secret Santa gave me fifteen galleons! I'm rich!" he cried.

I wrinkled my nose, "Did they say why?"

Ron shrugged, "Who cares? I got myself some money!"

I looked back down at my gift certificate and vowed to go into Hogsmeade this weekend to buy myself a slab of chocolate. I, after all, deserved it.

--

I walked down the halls, hoping to get to the library in order to get started on my Arithmancy homework. I was still thinking about whom my Secret Santa could be when a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around and looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You dropped this," he said in an even tone of voice, dropping my silver charm bracelet into my hand.

I gasped. "Where did I drop this?"

"A few feet back. I guess the clasp wasn't on tight and it fell off. Lucky for you I picked it up and gave it back to you," he smirked.

"Thanks Draco," I said, taking it from him and putting it on immediately.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked me.

"The library; I want to work on some homework before my next class."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I join you?" he asked me.

"No, if you really want to."

He followed me into the library and sat down across from me. I got out my books from my bag and got to work right away. I was fully immersed in my homework when Draco's leg bumped into mine. That snapped me out of my bubble, and I glanced up at him. He had no books open, no papers in front of him, and nothing in his hand.

"I thought you were going to study?" I asked him.

"I said I wanted to join you. I didn't say anything about doing homework," he stated simply.

"You mean you're finished?" I asked him in an incredulous tone of voice.

He nodded.

"How?" I demanded.

I frowned but got back to work. I noticed him staring at me, and my eyes snapped to his. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him.

"Is it against the rules for me to look at you?" he questioned.

"No … but you've been doing it a lot lately. I want to know why. Am I that repulsing to you that you have to stare at me to remind yourself why you hate me so much?"

He looked surprised. "No! Where did you get that idea?"

I shrugged. "Why else would you stare at me?"

He didn't say anything, but he did not look away from m eyes, either.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "what's so important about that bracelet?"

My gaze dropped from his eyes to the thin silver band that was fastened around my wrist.

"It was given to me by my grandmother before she passed away. When she gave it to me, there were no charms on it. She told me that my grandfather had given it to her the day he told her that he loved her. I was her only grandchild, and she loved me so much. W-when she died of cancer, she made me promise that I would find happiness in my future husband, and that I would make sure he loved me just as much as my grandfather loved her…" I told him, my eyes misting over. I wasn't sure why I was revealing such personal information to one of my 'enemies', but the look in his eyes prompted me to go on.

"I remember sitting on my mom's lap when I was about three or four, and see my grandfather twirling my grandmother around the kitchen while she cooked for us. He'd dip her before kissing her on the lips. They never cared about disguising their love for one another because … they were too much in love and couldn't do it. My mom saw me looking at them and told me, 'They are always like that, 'Mione. I made a promise to myself then, that I would find a husband who would love me just as much as I loved him.' And she did. My father treats my mom the same way my grandfather did to my grandmother. After my grandfather died, my grandma was never quite the same. Something was always missing in her life. I knew it was my grandpa. After she gave me the bracelet, she died a few days later. There was a smile on her face … a light from within her, and I knew my grandpa was with her."

A few tears had leaked from my eyes, and I brushed them away. "Every year since then, my mom would buy me a charm. I have one of a ballerina, when I thought I could dance as prettily as they could. I gave up on that dream. I have one of a heart, which is my parents' love for me. I have one of a tooth because my parents want to remind me to brush my teeth daily." I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"And this one, they gave me last year. It's a magic wand. It took forever for them to find, but it's to tell me that they're proud of me, even though I am a witch…"

Draco stared at me, his eyes soft. "Why do you always play with your bracelet?" he asked me.

I frowned, when had he noticed that?

"It's a habit of mine, to play with it when I'm nervous or anxious. It calms me down. I like the melody it makes when the bells chime softly. When I look at the bracelet, it reminds me of my parents and my grandparents. Every time I see a couple together … I wish with all my might that I can be as happy as they are one day. That I can find somebody that will love me for me. I want somebody who will kiss me and tell me that everything will be okay, even when they won't be. I want somebody who will forgive me the minute I kiss him even though he's angry at me. I want somebody who will look past my flaws and love me for me, just like my grandfather and my dad did…" I said, my voice growing hoarse.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, and I wiped them away angrily. Why was I crying in front of Draco Malfoy? He was going to tease me. He was going to tell all his friends that I was a crybaby. This was a mistake. I grabbed my stuff and stood up quickly from my chair.

"Y-you shouldn't have seen me like this. I shouldn't have told you anything," I told him before I stumbled out of the library and into my room.

--

I threw myself onto my four-poster bed and began to cry. I don't know what I cried for, but I cried. I wanted a boyfriend … _badly _sometimes. Or a friend who would understand me and care for me. Harry and Ron were fine, but they didn't understand. Plus, they were always out on their various dates. Ginny was my best girl friend, but lately all she could talk about were the boys she'd date, and it made me feel even more lonely.

The whole Secret Santa program was making me feel quite emotional. The only boy who showed the slightest amount of interest in me was Viktor Krum, but that was in the fourth year. It hadn't gone anywhere, especially after he told me that "long distance relationships" were not his thing. There was Ron, but after a few awkward dates, we concluded that we would be better off as friends.

It was hard walking down the halls and seeing various couples looking so happy. It created an ache in my heart, and nobody could fill it except for …

I was shaken from my daydream when Draco stomped up the stairs and into his room. I was so silly to have spilled my thoughts to him. I had never told them to anybody before. It was stupid, really. But ever since I was little, I told myself I would be as happy as my mother and grandmother were when they had gotten married.

I brushed a few stray tears out of my eyes, and decided to head to the common room and read by the fire.

I sat down by the fire and took out my already read _Hogwarts: A History 3_ and decided to skim through it again.

"Reading that book again, Hermione?" came a voice next to me.

I jumped, and looked over at Draco, who had settled himself on the couch adjacent to me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I told him, placing a hand over my heart.

"Scared?" he asked me, grinning one of his delicious grins that made his whole face seem to light up.

"You wish," I muttered to him, dropping my eyes back down to my book. "What do you want? If you want to tease me, go ahead. I-I … it's my fault for telling you all that stuff. It just sort of came out and…" I paused, collecting my thoughts.

"And?" he gently prompted me.

I stared at him, my eyes drowning in his stormy gray ones. "I … I don't know."

He moved over to the couch I sat in, his eyes never leaving mine. I tore my eyes from his, not wanting to feel his pity. But he gently tilted my chin up, so that once again I was staring into his eyes. "Hermione … what you told me was very personal. I know. I'm sorry you feel that I am not trustworthy. I haven't done much for you to think I am, but I want you to know that I really have changed. I am capable of being trusted. I will not spill your secrets to anybody. I promise."

I sniffled loudly, as I held out a pinky; "pinky promise?"

He laughed, and gave me his pinky. "Yes, pinky promise."

--

For the next few days, I avoided Draco Malfoy. I did believe that he had changed, but I really was not sure what to do about it. A part of me felt like if I started to talk to him more, I might fall for him. And who knows what he'd do if that happens? What would I do? What would my friends do? Another part of me felt like at any moment, he'd change. What if it was a façade? I was not used to dealing with this!

Something suddenly rang, and I looked down to see my Spellendar beep. I flipped it open and scrolled down to 'notifications.'

_"Don't forget to send out your Secret Santa present by noon today, Hermione!" _the memo read.

Harry had bought the Spellendar the minute it was released into the Wizarding World for me for my birthday present. He told me that it reminded him of me, always doing so much at once. And that once I had a Spellendar, I would no longer need to memorize my busy schedule.

It really was quite handy. The Spellendar was sort of like a Muggle cellular phone, only it was charmed to do much more. I was one of the few witches and wizards to own one, and I never did take it for granted.

I reached down under my table to grab my Secret Santa gift that I had neatly wrapped the day before. Thank goodness I was not Draco's Secret Santa! I would most definitely not know what to buy him. What a complicated person.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully I didn't make Hermione too emotional. She's pretty fragile in this story since the Holidays are coming and she really wants to find her true love. Too bad we all know who it is, but she doesn't!

Next chapter I think I'll go back to Draco's point of view. I really want to finish this fiction by Christmas. We'll see. I have finals tomorrow, so wish me luck!

Don't forget to review. (:


End file.
